Pups in Zoo Trouble
This is a Present gen collab between MidnightCollies and Sportthewolfsky. Please inform us of any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. No editing this page without permission. A new Zoo has opened in Adventure Bay and everypup wants to go! For Fletcher and Sport this is a way to end their boredom and have some fun. They head to the newly built zoo to see all the animals. While they're there they befriend a snow leopard named Fred, that they get a bit too attached to. Later they bust into the Zoo and brake Fred out, taking him around adventure Bay. The zookeepers soon find out and end up sending out a search party for the missing cat and the thieves who stole him. Now it's up to Sport, Fletcher and the rest of the pups to bring him back safely and without anyone noticing, will they succeed? Or will they end up in the dog house? Main * Fletcher * Sport * Fred the Snow Leopard * Chase * Tundra Minor * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Rocky * Skye * Ryder (more may be added) It's was a sunny summers day in Adventure Bay, everything was still and calm, even the pups of the lookout were just chilling in the relaxing heat of the day, but for two teenage husky mixes, this day was anything but relaxing, it was plain BORING! "What. Am. I. Going. To. Do." Fletcher said repeatingly thumping his head on a bookshelf in frustration. "I. Don't. Know!" Sport growled rubbing his bruised head for banging it against the wall too many times. Fletcher lifted his head, groaning in frustration. "There must be something we can do!!" He half yells. "I think I've got something for you big bro!" A familiar little German shepherd pup says as he happily strolls into the room. He drops a leaflet down in front of Sport and Fletcher, smiling brightly. "What's this Chase?" Fletcher asks his younger brother curiously, picking up the leaflet and holding it so Sport can see it too. "A new Zoo opened here in adventure bay!" Chase tells them both, wagging his tail. "Cool!" Sport beamed happily "ow!" He yelped in pain as he jumped right on his bruise. "I might need to go to Rosie before we leave though..." Sport chuckled nervously as he rubbed the bruise. "Dude they have tigers and leopards and everything! We need to go, now!!" Fletcher says as he tugs Sport by the tail. "Puppy please?!? It's just a bruise, it'll heal!" Sport pulled his tail back. "Fine!" He moaned, "C'mon, let's go see some wild animals!" He said happily. "Yes!!" Fletcher said leaping up in excitement. "Later little bro!" He called back to Chase as he and Sport headed out of the lookout. After a short walk the two of them arrived at the zoo gates. Even though the place was only opened a few hours it was already flooded with adults and kids. The two of them walked through the large steel gates, taking in the scenes around them. "What should we see first?!" Fletcher asked, tingling with excitement. Sport made his made his way through the crowd. His eyes lit up as he saw one of the near by cages. "Snow leopards!!" He beamed happily. "Oooh! Where?!" Fletcher said turning his attention to Sport who was now shoving through people in the crowd to get to an animal pen. "Woah, these guys are awesome!" Fletcher says. He looks to the info post beside the pen. "It says there names are Misty, Snowy and Fred." He looks back at the leopard thats rubbing itself against the glass on the pen, purring contently as Sport taps the glass. "Hehe I think Fred likes us!" Sport smiled as the leopard rubbed against the glass. "It's a shame he's stuck in this cage, with he could come out here, we could cause some real trouble with him then." Fletcher says tapping the glass. "Yeah, hmmmm maybe we could take him out for a while?" Sport grinned mischievously, looking at his partner in crime. Before Fletcher could respond they were i terupted by a loud "ding" coming from the announcement speakers that were placed around the Zoo. "Thank you for visiting Adventure Bay zoo, we are now closing, thanks for visiting! Come back soon!" It then ended with yet another"ding" Fletcher smirked mischieveously, looking back to his friend. "I've got an idea how to get Fred out of here, let's head back to the lookout! I'll tell you my plan there" Fletcher said standing up. Fred purred sadly, not wanting his friends to leave. Fletcher looked to him smiling, "Don't worry dude, we'll be back later.." W.I.P. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Story by Sportthewolfsky Category:Present gen Category:Funny Category:Collaboration Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story